


The Intruder

by hermitpanda



Series: Coffee & Pie [21]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8887579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermitpanda/pseuds/hermitpanda
Summary: Spencer shot him a dirty look. “I don’t want it to be all awkward is all.”
Aaron smiled. “It’s too late for that I think. You know the others are betting on which of us snaps first, how we snap, and what causes it, don’t you?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. I've got two more stories written and ready to post that will go up next Wednesday and Saturday, then I'm going to take a break until the new year. Not because I've run out of ideas or lost inspiration. It's definitely the opposite. I have so many ideas for these characters and this universe that I'm overwhelmed with them. In the meantime, I'm working on a short story in which Haley and Spencer work together to fix Aaron and a chaptered story that started as a Marriage Law thing and has turned into an Alpha/Beta/Omega thing. Everyone enjoy this story :)  
> ~* HermitPanda *~
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the show. Just borrowing them.

“I need coffee and pie. Soon.”

 

Hotch glanced up in time to see the agent standing on the other side of his desk shove a hand through his hair in frustration. He was certain that Agent Melanie Bloom, a temporary team member on loan from the CIA, was the reason for Reid’s irritation. “I’m almost done with this file. Five minutes,” he stated. The other man nodded once and left the office silently. He heard voices from Dave’s office next door and knew that Reid was informing the other agent of their plans so they would not be missed.

 

He finished and flipped the file closed, walking out to the catwalk as Reid emerged from Dave’s office. “Let’s go. Now. She’s in the restroom,” He stated and strolled quickly past Hotch. The pair remained silent through the elevator ride to the parking garage. The younger agent was holding himself stiffly, and Hotch knew the man would not relax until they were settled in the car, away from prying eyes.

 

Spencer sighed and sank into the passenger seat. “God, Aaron, she won’t leave me alone. You’re going to end up having to bail me out of jail.” He rubbed his knee. It had been aching since the weekend when he had allowed Jack to convince him to play one-on-one soccer in the backyard.

 

“Babe, you need to do something. Tell her you’re engaged or that you’re gay. You’ve got to tell her no somehow instead of just evading her.” Aaron chuckled and pulled out of the parking garage.

 

Spencer shot him a dirty look. “I don’t want it to be all awkward is all.”

 

Aaron smiled. “It’s too late for that I think. You know the others are betting on which of us snaps first, how we snap, and what causes it, don’t you?” He laughed when his fiance actually growled. He reached across and rubbed his thigh before parking in front of the diner.

 

“I don’t dislike her, you know. I just am totally not interested.” Spencer linked hands with him as they went inside.

 

“As your future husband, I’m relieved to hear you say that,” he teased lightly, pulling Spencer to a booth.

 

“Hey, guys. How are you today?” Their favorite waitress carried over a carafe of coffee and two mugs.

 

“Hi, Janie. In desperate need of pie apparently. How’s your day?” Aaron smiled at her.

 

“Better than his,” she said with a grin glancing at a scowling Spencer. “Today we’ve got cherry, chocolate mousse, and lemon meringue.”

 

The genius rolled his eyes at her. “Chocolate mousse, please.”

 

Janie nodded and turned to Aaron. “I’ll have cherry. Thank you, Janie.” He stretched his legs out under the table, placing them on either side of Spencer’s. “Want to keep talking about Bloom or do you want to change topics?”

 

Spencer hummed and stirred another packet of sugar into his coffee. They both smiled at Janie when she brought them their pie. “I think if you don’t mind, I might take Jack to Vegas while you’re at that conference next month.”

 

“To meet your mom?” The older man watched him.

 

He nodded. “Yeah, and I thought that he might like seeing where I grew up. There are several kid-friendly activities in Vegas that we can do.” 

 

“I don’t mind, but you won’t be able to hit the casinos with him,” Aaron warned. 

 

“That’s fine. I’ve been banned from all the good ones there anyways.” Spencer grinned and refilled their coffee mugs. “Do you think we should start wearing rings before the ceremony?”

 

“No, Spencer. You need to just be firm and tell her no, that you’re a happily engaged man that’s soon to become a happily married man.” He reached across the table and took a forkful of Spencer’s pie.

 

“Thief!” Spencer hissed but retaliated, stealing his own forkful of Aaron’s pie. “Fine, I’ll deal with her.”

 

Aaron nodded. A movement behind his fiance caught Aaron’s eye. He held back a sigh and pulled his legs away from Spencer’s. “Incoming. Two o’clock.”

 

“Fuck.” Spencer scowled before turning his expression calm.

 

Agent Bloom slid onto the seat next to him. “Nice language, Doctor Reid. I don’t think I’ve heard you swear at all these past two weeks. Mind if I join you?”

 

“It’s rare, but it has been known to happen on occasion. We were actually just finishing up. Are you getting it this time, Hotch?” Reid gulped down the rest of his coffee.

 

He nodded and slid out of the booth. “My apologies for running out on you, Agent Bloom, but I have to get back to the office.”

 

“Of course,” she smiled at him briefly before turning her attention back to Reid.

 

“Could you let me out, please? Hotch is my ride back.” He forced himself to smile slightly.

 

“I can give you a ride back,” she said hopefully.

 

Reid shook his head. “Thank you for the offer, but no. I want to get back to the office and get an icepack on my knee. It’s bothering me today.” 

 

The woman reluctantly stood up and stepped back to give him room. “What’s wrong with it?”

 

Reid stood up and tucked a generous tip under the edge of the coffee carafe. “I was shot about a year and a half ago. It’s acting up from playing soccer with my fiance’s son this weekend.”

 

“Fiance?” Bloom frowned slightly.

 

“Mmhmm. See you back at the office.” He followed Hotch out to the car. He glanced across the car and scowled. “She’s been irritating me since she came, but interrupting coffee and pie? Only Jack gets to do that. Maybe Jess if it’s about Jack.”

 

“Just get in the car, Reid,” Hotch ordered and got in.

 

“I mentioned that I had a fiance.” The younger man leaned his head back against the seat and closed his eyes.

 

Hotch nodded silently even though Reid couldn’t see him. The interruption to their routine had thrown both men. Neither knew exactly how to cope with it. The elevator doors opened to reveal Rossi and Morgan. “What’s wrong?” Rossi asked, looking between the two men stepping off the elevator.

 

Reid shuffled off to his desk, leaving Hotch to deal with the others. “Bloom interrupted coffee and pie. Neither of us is handling it well. I know that sounds stupid, but you know how important that routine is to us,” Hotch said softly. He felt like he was stuck somewhere between being Aaron, the man he was in private with his family, or being Hotch, the Unit Chief. A transition that was normally easy and instantaneous.

 

“Do we need to hide a body?” Morgan smiled slightly.

 

“No. You can only threaten family with death. She’s not family yet.” Hotch shook his head.

 

Rossi considered. “She’s been here two weeks. Maybe it’s time she meets the family side of the team. I’ll make dinner tonight at mine. 6:00.  Bring Jess. She’s family too.”

 

Hotch looked at him, thinking over the idea. He finally nodded. “Thank you, Dave.”

 

“No problem.” He patted the Unit Chief’s shoulder and wandered off. 

 

Hotch sent a text message to both Reid and Jessica informing them about the change in that evening’s plans as he crossed to his office. He closed the door most of the way, a symbol that he wanted to be left alone unless it was absolutely an emergency and concentrated on clearing his desk of files before they left for the weekend.

 

A few hours later, Aaron was parking the car to the side of Dave’s driveway next to Morgan’s pickup. “Do you think Uncle Dave will let us play with cars on his new floor?” Jack asked as the family emerged from the sedan. The boy considered. “I’ll leave my backpack here in case he says no when I ask.” 

 

“Sounds like a plan. We can come back out if he’s okay with it,” Spencer took Jack’s hand watching Aaron and Jessica come around the car. The foursome approached the house together. 

 

Penelope opened the door. “Hey, kiddo.” She wrapped Jack in a hug and pulled him away from the adults. “Dave’s out back manning the grill. Emily and I are out there drinking, and Derek’s in the kitchen serving drinks.” She tossed over her shoulder at them before wandering off with Jack. 

 

“I want wine,” Spencer informed Aaron before following Jack and Penelope. 

 

Jack bounced over to him as soon as he stepped outside. “Uncle Dave says I can play with the cars if I keep them on the rug. Please go get them?” He smiled up sweetly.

 

Spencer nodded. “Yeah, be careful around the grill.”

 

“I know!” Jack called before racing off to chase Clooney.

 

Spencer shook his head and went through the house to pull the car keys from Aaron’s pocket and went back to the car for Jack’s backpack. He stood on the stoop and watched Bloom pulled her car to the curb. “Hello,” he said finally as she approached him.

 

She smiled hesitantly. “Hi, so do I get to meet your fiance tonight? I’d like to see the woman that snagged you.” 

 

“Man, and you already know him. You just don’t realize he’s my fiance.” He shrugged and led her into the house. He led her straight to the kitchen. He walked up behind Aaron as he leaned on the bar watching Derek mix cocktails and slid the keys back into his pocket. “Has he poured my wine yet?”

 

Aaron snorted and turned his head to give him a quick kiss. “Nope. He’s too busy showing off his supposed skills. You’re driving home.” He caught sight of Bloom and nodded at her. “Agent Bloom. Or may we call you Melanie since this isn’t work related?”

 

“Melanie works. Mel is okay too.” She watched the two men lean into each other and flicked her gaze to where Spencer’s hand was still in Aaron’s pocket. “I’m sorry if I made things uncomfortable. I didn’t know.”

 

They both nodded. “We know you didn’t. It’s alright. This is Jessica Brooks, my sister-in-law from my first marriage. Jess, this is Agent Melanie Bloom,” Aaron introduced before turning back to Derek.

 

The women shook hands. “Nice to meet you, Melanie.” Jessica smiled.

 

“You too. So this is the drinks line?” She leaned against the bar like the others.

 

“Don’t even think it Pretty Boy. I’m pouring tonight.” Derek smacked Spencer’s hand away from the wine bottle. He held out glasses to Aaron and Jessica. “You want one of these, Mel?”

 

“Oh, no. I should probably stick to wine since I don’t have someone to drive me,” she shook her head as the trio from outside came in. 

 

“I thought everyone was staying over. Why do you make me reissue that invitation every time we have a get-together? You know that I have plenty of room.” Dave stepped in from outside with Jack. He retrieved a soda from the fridge and passed it to Jack. “JJ called. Will got delayed with an interview so they’ll be here in a bit. If no one minds, I’m going to hold dinner for them.” 

 

“Thanks,” Jack smiled and handed the can to Spencer to hold while he climbed onto a stool. “Hi, I’m Jack Hotchner.” He held his hand out to Melanie.

 

She grinned and shook his hand. “Melanie Bloom. You can call me Mel. I work with your dad …” She trailed off and looked at Aaron and Spencer.

 

“And Papa. We’re taking French lessons so I call him Papa. That’s what the French use instead of saying Daddy,” Jack informed her.

 

“Very cool. He seems like a great kid,” Melanie smiled at Aaron and Spencer.

 

Spencer ruffled the boy’s hair. “He is.”

 

Dave watched them. “So, are we all good? Past the weirdness?”

 

“We’re good,” Melanie stated and took her glass of wine from Derek. 

 

“You need a new bartender Dave. This one gives really slow service,” Spencer said before taking a sip of his own wine. 

 

Derek threw a towel at him. “Shut up Pretty Boy, and drink your wine.”


End file.
